


Woven In My Soul

by Willow_Angel



Series: A Different Side of Me [2]
Category: Split (2016), Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Barry is amazing, Crossover, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multi-Crossover, Wesley is a dick, multi-personality disorder, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: In which Barry meets the X-Men, and Wesley has an attitude.





	Woven In My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! This! Turned out differently! Than I intended! But that's okay, cause I'll write what I intended to write in another part :P This is also short than the last part... but hey, no biggie.
> 
> I love writing these, and thinking about these! It's so fun!!! :D
> 
> For time frame, this is set the morning after "I'm Not Crazy". Yes, there's a missing scene. Yes, I'll probably write it at some point ^3^
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (Title from "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.)

It was eight o’clock in the morning, and the kitchen was already chaos.

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee and reading a book, golden eyes flicking back and forth with a smooth rhythm, and Barry was bracing himself against the bench with one hand, rubbing the top of his forehead with the other.

“Who the hell planned this kitchen?” Barry complained, blinking back tears of pain.

“Someone shorter than five-foot-five, apparently,” Raven offered nonchalantly.

“We’re five- _six_ , thank you,” Barry shot back, glaring over his shoulder at her.

“Only just.” Raven smirked.

“Shut your trap.” Barry straightened and pushed his hair back out of his face. “I _really_ wish Charles would get a haircut.”

Raven laughed. “You try telling him that,” she said. “Good luck.”

“I _have_ told him that. _Many_ times.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

” _Not fucking well._ ”

“Exactly.”

They both looked around at the sound of approaching footsteps, and Barry tensed a little bit when Moira entered the room, but his pride kept him from handing the light back over to Wesley immediately. Raven quickly flicked to her favourite blonde appearance, probably on instinct.

“Good morning,” she said politely to them.

“Good morning, Moira,” Raven replied.

“Bit early for official business, don’t you think?” Barry asked, eyeing her pristine work outfit with a raised eyebrow.

“Unfortunately,” Moira agreed.

“Oh! I don’t think we’ve met!” Barry said suddenly, holding out a hand. “I’m Barry, you must be Moira MacTaggert?”

Moira blinked, surprised, but collected herself quickly and shook Barry’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too!” Taking his hand back, he turned around and continued making his cup of coffee. “If you’re looking for Charles, he’s still a little out of it from yesterday. Wesley and I will be here most of today, although don’t be surprised if someone else comes on occasion, too. That happens sometimes.”

“Wesley probably wants to race Hank,” Raven said with a grin.

Barry whirled around, pointing a spoon at her accusingly. “Don’t you even suggest that to him. That could end _very_ badly.”

Raven laughed again. “If they decide to, there’s no stopping them.”

Barry sighed. “You’re right, but still. Let’s not encourage Wesley about these things.”

“Who do you think would win?” Raven asked eagerly.

“Who do _you_ think would win?” Barry raised an eyebrow at her.

They were silent for a few seconds. Then, “Wesley,” they both said at the same time. They both turned back to their tasks, giggling.

“I’m sorry to break this up, but the CIA has asked that I debrief Charles,” Moira began, “so I’m afraid I have to insist.”

Barry took a sip of his finally-made coffee, leaning against the bench and raising an eyebrow at Moira. “Well, you can insist some other time, honey, because Charles is sleeping off yesterday.” Barry shrugged. “He might be okay by this evening, but no promises.”

There were more footsteps. Erik walked into the room, already dressed and eyeing everyone carefully.

“Morning Erik!” Raven said lightly. Erik nodded to her in acknowledgement.

Barry sipped his drink again, watching Erik over the top of the mug. “So _you’re_ the infamous Erik,” he mused. “To be honest, I expected you to be a little taller.”

“Who are you?” Erik asked flatly.

Barry rolled his eyes. “Wow, be harsher about it, jeez,” he sighed. “I’m Barry. It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Is Charles alright?” Erik asked.

Barry smiled grimly. “Not really. After he introduced us to you all yesterday, he got one of his telepath migraines.”

“Telepath migraines?” Moira questioned.

“Imagine a normal migraine, and make it ten times worse.” Barry shuddered. “It sucks. There are a few different types, too. Right now it’s one of the ones where he can hear every thought within a ten-mile radius and it drives him crazy, so one of us takes the light while he sleeps it off.” Barry sighed. “Well, I haven’t had the light in a while. It’s like stretching old muscles you forgot you had.” He looked into his mug, a look on his face that was almost sad. It was like he was remembering something awful.

“Today’s training,” Erik pointed out.

Barry looked up with a smile. “Yup!” he replied. “Wesley’s going to be training today instead of Charles. Wes is getting restless; he hasn’t been out in a while either. He wants to punch something _so_ badly.”

“Driving you mad, is he?” Raven teased.

Barry made an exasperated sound. “You have no idea, sweetheart. It makes me want to punch _him_.” He went back to drinking his coffee.

“Wesley’s the other mutant, right?” Moira asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Barry nodded. “He’s got a… very specific skill set, shall we say.”

“He said he was an assassin,” Erik said.

Barry gave Erik a crooked smile. “Yeah, that’s true. In all honesty I’d hoped you’d miss that bit.”

Erik’s face was blank. “He said he was an assassin and can bend bullets. That’s not exactly something you’d forget.”

Barry shrugged. “Not much I can do about it. He’s one of us.”

Erik opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Sean and Alex filed into the room, Hank shortly after.

“What’s up?” Alex asked, noticing the tension immediately. Sean, however, ignored it completely and went straight towards the fridge.

“Good morning to you, too,” Barry greeted, rolling his eyes. Raven giggled.

“What’s happening today, Professor?” Hank asked.

Barry set aside his now empty mug. “ _’The Professor’_ is out of business for today, unfortunately, as he’s sleeping off the biggest migraine in the history of migraines. Wesley will be here most of today, and by _god_ am I glad I don’t have to explain that more than three times.” He walked over to Raven and kissed her on the top of her head. “Bye, guys!”

With that, Barry swept out of the room, leaving Raven behind to explain what was going on.

Barry walked upstairs back to his room, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he closed the door behind him. Sure, he was one of the most social people in the Horde, but when everybody both outside and inside was giving him a hard time, it got exhausting.

“Be nice to them, Wesley,” Barry said, stepping out of the light.

Wesley snorted, moving into it. “If they earn it,” he said, his deeper voice differentiating him from Barry immediately.

 _Good lord, don’t be so harsh,_ Barry scolded him.

 _Yeah, chill,_ Jade said. _They’re just kids._

Wesley gave a short laugh, pulling off Barry’s jumper and dropping it haphazardly over the back of a chair. He felt Dennis’s annoyance wash through them.

 _That’s my best jumper, you bastard!_ Barry said, his voice going up. He stood up quickly and his chair fell backwards. _Have some respect for art, asshole!_

“You call a jumper art?” Wesley smirked, taking his shirt off and chucking it on top of Barry’s jumper.

_Wesley Allan Gibson, don’t you da- OH MY GOD._

_Barry, maybe you need to calm down_ , Felicia tried to soothe him.

_I’LL CALM DOWN WHEN HE TREATS MY CLOTHES WITH RESPECT._

_Would you all just shut the fuck up?_ Jade threw her hands in the air.

“I’m with Jade,” Wesley agreed.

_That includes you._

“Rude.”

Wesley pulled on a shirt and took his jacket out of the closet. He noticed, albeit reluctantly, that it still smelled like Chicago.

 _You’re all quarrelling like children_ , Patricia said sharply. _Must you all be so immature?_

“Must you be so stuck up?” Wesley retorted.

 _Maybe we should all just take a minute and calm down,_ Kevin tried.

Wesley laughed. Like that was ever going to work. He took the keys out from the inside pocket of his jacket and pushed the hanging clothes aside, unlocking the door at the back. His father had a knack for repetition.

 _I’ll calm down when-_ Barry began.

 _When he treats your clothes with respect, we got it._ Jade rolled her eyes.

 _Wesley, be nice,_ Kevin sighed, exasperated.

Wesley grinned. “You came to the wrong person for that.”

_WESLEY YOU JUST GOT DUST ALL OVER MY SWEATER, YOU DICK!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^~^
> 
> Psst, hey! I'm considering adding in Max Lewinsky from "Welcome To The Punch", because I watched that recently and I LOVE it. What do you say? :3


End file.
